Harry Potter and Godric's Graveyard
by pinkpenguinparty
Summary: Harry made a wish. His mother was the daughter of Nobody Owens. Will Harry grow up gryffindor? or will he change? HARRY RAISED BY THE DEAD! will be HARRY/Mandy see Grim adventures of B&M Mandy is a teenage soon to be lawyer! Hiatus sorry...
1. Enter the Gravesite

Harry's graveyard book

Harry sat in his cupboard at age two and discreetly wished with his first cohesive thought, "I wish I knew my parents. I wish I had a friend." This wish was directly to Magic itself, though Harry didn't know that, and he barely had the thought something might be different with this wish,when he was taken from the cupboard and he fell asleep.

"I wonder what Padfoot and Moony are doing." James Potter mused to his wife Lily, as they hovered over their grave.

"I don't know, dear, maybe they have caught Pettigrew , and are testifying against him in court, or Sirius is feeding Harry" Lily wondered what had become of their friends as it was almost Halloween again and there had been no graveside visits after the funeral. Sirius had muttered something about taking Pettigrew to court for this. Remus had only visited for a short time, saying nothing.

"I hope they visit soon, and bring Harry. When is Kleist coming again?"

"In five minutes, no now." Lily perked up, there would be news, every time Kleist came to the graveyard there was news.

Kleist walked slowly, like it pained him to come. He was holding a basket over one arm. Once he came near he said, "Hello Lily, James. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Sirius Black has been accused of your betrayal, and the murder of Pettigrew and thirteen muggles with one curse. All this time Harry has been with his aunt and uncle, whom you mentioned in your will long enough to say he should never go there. I have him here; I hope he will receive the way of the graveyard, like your father, Lily"

Lily stood on her grave amongst the flowers in shock, "I get to raise my baby?" she said, her breath catching.

* * *

><p><strong>For those who do not know<strong>

a/n:_ in this fic Lily's father is Nobody (yeah that's his real name) Owens, who was raised by ghosts because he was given *the way of the graveyard* as a baby when his parents were murdered, which is basicly permission to be able to do anything a ghost can do. Ghosts can only wander their own graveyard unless they are buried on unhallowed (by which church it was hallowed does not matter, even battlefields count) ground, but those on unhallowed ground are typically seen as the *bads* of the ghosts, to have not one person care enough to get them a good burial, or to do something so wrong that they were not forgiven by their relatives even. (witch-muggles, some really bad criminals, and suicides) Harry will get the way of the graveyard as a baby, and be raised by the ghosts with Kleist as his *legal guardian.*(Kliest is the only regular non-ghost to live in the graveyard and they could not bring a truly living adult or family in.) Kliest is identified as a *solitary type* out of a list of non-human/non-ghost creatures. I only know ghouls, ghuls(harmless ghouls), Hounds of God (ascended werewolves, can transform whenever), and solitary types(ascended vampires, no sunlight or religion problem)._

_Harry's abilities will include: fading(invisibility+notice-me-not & only works when there is little to no attention on the person, poor Harry), dreamwalking(ablilty to control and enter peoples dreams), walking through walls, Time-does-not-matter, and beast-scaring._


	2. Leaving For The First Time

Harry's graveyard book

I own nothing

* * *

><p><em>Lily stood on her grave amongst the flowers in shock, "I get to raise my baby?" she said, her breath catching<em>

Kliest smiled, "It seems so. The foolish headmaster put him with THOSE relatives, It's a miracle he's alive."

Lily started to cry. "I will do everything I can to spoil him rotton."

"Me too!" quipped James. "I never want to let him go...but how are we going to get him to Hogwarts? he's going to have to be living somewhere other than here when the auto-letters show up. what would happen if someone saw the address and it was to a crypt?"

"I will arrange a house for that time." Kliest smiled at the happy couple.

There would be no sense in letting Harry be taken away. unfortunately to keep their secret Harry would have to become somthing of a Slytherin. Thankfully there were enough children buried in the graveyard Harry would not need living friends for a long time...

* * *

><p>"TAG! you're 'it'"<p>

Harry laughed at the silly girl who had tagged him. She was always playing tag. she had died because she had been playing tag with another child who had a penchant for climbing trees, she had fallen from a branch that was too high and headfirst so her neck had broken.

Harry knew the history of every ghost in the graveyard; from his parents who had told him his survival on Halloween had been his parents work. Everyone knew that a sacrifice for another when a person had the chance to get away was powerful protection. But Lily had not been the first mother who died for their child when they had the chance. It was the fact that James had died for Lily, and Lily had refused twice to leave Harry. Those three successive sacrifices were the reason that Harry could not die by Voldemort's hand. Harry had found out about the Horcruxes from his only living friend...

**Flashback**

* * *

><p>"Grim, there is nothing here." Mandy huffed.<p>

"There is too. I visited the last time someone escaped me. His parents are buried here and from what I could tell they knew why he survived. Not to mention that his mother is the daughter of a boy who lived in a graveyard until he was sixteen," Grim pointed, "and now the boy lives here and is being raised by those same parents' soul/ghost/things. You'll like him, I promise."

"And if I don't like him?" Mandy said without much conviction.

"Then I have to wear pink robes for a week." Grim said, making sure that it was something embarassing but not too damaging.

"Well, I don't care so much and it seems an appropriate punishment for wasting my time." Mandy was temporarily mollified.

"Hey!" A boy called out to them. "What brings death and his young boss to this humble graveyard?" He winked at Mandy and the children both smirked a little. "It takes someone special to keep The Grim Reaper to heel."

"Hey yourself," Mandy called back, "and the title is Mandy the Terrible and her pet death incarnate."

* * *

><p>Grim's spluttering had actually caused Mandy to smile.<p>

The conversation had been quite entertaining, and had ended with the two shaking hands. During the weekends that followed he got visits from Mandy and her animate pet skeleton when they could spare a minute, and death's own dog S.O.B.-B.M.S.O.A.N.I.C.G.R.O.H.* (to pronounce it when one does not wish to say the whole name sobumsanicgrow, or sobs.) when they had to limit themselves to messages. The horcruxes had started one conversation when Grim had finally noticed the scar on Harry's forehead and asked whether Harry knew that he had a dark inmortality device in his head, and can I have and destroy it pleasepleaseplease?

Mandy had insisted that the Horcruxes would be good to get rid of because of her not wanting to have competition in her bid for world conquest, and they had hunted most of them down and destroyed them. The only three left were the diadem in Hogwarts, and the snake that was Voldemort's familiar.

* * *

><p>He was now almost eleven and the letter would be here any day, so he was playing with Gertrude Play-Tag and talking to his parents.<p>

"Tag. that's it we're done for a while. I can't come back until the end of the letters Gert." Harry had finally caught the energetic girl.

"See you soon I hope Harry." The girl smiled and ducked into her grave.

Harry sighed. "Mom? Dad? you wanted me?" the girl's grave was near his parents.

"It's time to get you a marauder name!" his dad was practically skipping.

"what your father means is we need a nickname for you so that you can write to us and we to you. you know your father was Prongs and I was his Lily-flower, but we all need new nicknames so we can communicate. I'm Tigret, like Tiger-lily the flower, and your father is Pring which is close to Prongs. You and your little marauder band need names."

"I already know that." Harry rolled his eyes. "Mandy is Echo, which is E.O. standing for evil overlord slurred, and Grim is Graymoury(prononced grim-ery). I'm Shifter."

James Potter smiled evilly, "I don't care what house you get into, the only thing I want is for you to be my little marauder and carry the name well."

"I've got it covered" Harry saluted, "Grim's coming as my snowy owl, and he's going to do the actual manual parts of the setup so no magic signature. We've even got rules for our pranks so the teachers won't try so hard to find us"

"SOB! I'm so proud" James and Lily wiped away tears and waved Harry away.

* * *

><p>AN: to the wonderful person who reviewed my Catsy story thanks I needed a slap upside the head

I need at least five reviews to continue the story because I want to know who should give Harry his letter, or should I just skip to the train? Vote I will check next sunday. if you want a story explanation it's in the replaced but not much changed **_chappie uno_**

**_also * is: son-of-a-bitch-buried-my-skull-once-and-now-I-can't-get-rid-of-him_**


	3. Conned to carrier

The other mother is mean and nasty, she cheats, lies, and steals, but how did those children really die? And what does she really want? The answer comes when the Dursley family, and their nephew move into Coralline's old flat. There are two children, one starved of affection, and one little spoiled butterball. Remember what the cat had said? "She want's something to love… or she would love something to eat" What if it's both?

* * *

><p>Real story start...sorta<p>

* * *

><p>Harry's graveyard book<p>

Third chapter I have matched my record lets keep it going!

**to all reviewers(soon only the good ones I hope?)**

**chi vayne: **thank you for your input, not sure on house yet, leaning toward slytherin but there will now be a vote my only rules are that the house has to be slytherin or ravenclaw because I refuse do deal with his friends I am not that good at writing yet. Thank you for your Binns advice although I will have to alter it because ghosts can't touch letters.

**Dennisthepinkgoldfish:**Graveyard book was so inventive! I loved the idea and the fight in the graveyard as well as the school but no much else. occult of the wierd here I come!

**Evillevi: **Mad-eye? BRILLIANT never would have thought of that! Yes Billy and Mandy, but Billy has been left in the graveyard of the monty python killer plot bunnies as a bad job, and Mandy is way more mature. Harry is a good influence and minion for her

**sirgangsta:** I will skip the letter itself but otherwise the scene will be wonderful thank you (I hate typing a lot and so my chapters are few and far between because inspiration will follow actual willingness to type but I hate it and prefer to read)

* * *

><p>"Harry?" Cuthbert Binns asked*<p>

"Yeah professor?" Harry turned to his favorite history tutor

"I want to continue these sessions once you get to Hogwarts. I'm afraid the Board won't let me teach anything other than the goblin rebellions formally at school because they don't want the students thinking about possible fixes to wizarding history, and so they won't know how the government works until it's too late." Binns was sad about the arrangement and he did all he could to make sure the poor students slept through his class. Astronomy would throw off their sleep otherwise. Oh well.

"I'll join you in the empty classroom of your choice on saturdays then." Harry affirmed. "Who is that man outside?"

"I believe that man is known as the most paranoid Auror in exsistance, Mad-Eye Moody."

*dingdong*

Harry went to open the door, while Binns floated away.

"You Harry Potter?" The ex-auror said while one of his eyes swirled. It was electric blue and seemed to have no limits as to where to point.

"Yes." Harry wanted this over with all ready. Mad-Eye handed over the letter.

**You know what's in it.**

"Thank you." Harry smiled at the man.

"I'm also to give you your key and take you to your vault.

**scene break**

Harry had never had a more exausting day. It took him six hours to get all his shopping done. He had to hold a partial fade the entire time to keep people from looking at him and Moody may have gotten suspicious.

Harry saw the man hide under an invisibility cloak instead of leaving and because he was watching, Harry couldn't return to his nice crypt.

* * *

><p>Happy to get another chapter out.<p>

**WANTED:**

**runaways**

**Muse and her sister Insperation **

**last seen at my story, Transformations,**

** any findings may be submitted via review. **

**wanted alive. Flames don't help anyone.**

_**(If you feel the need to flame please label it such. All complaints will be read and noted for help in future writing)**_

_**(If you have a suggestion please review.)**_

_**(Reviews telling me how awesome I am are fine for my ego but they won't help me write faster. I appreciate Ideas,Even if you don't see yours in the story)**_

_**(They'll just end up in another story or slightly altered I never toss a good idea.)**_

_**(Ideas that are blatently ignored are ones that require a more skilled author.)**_

_**(There are no bad Ideas)**_


End file.
